Momon Tortures Clementine In Threat to Zurrernorn
by Brooke Chiang
Summary: WARNING: Extremely violent and sadistic (with torture scenes)! Also, spoilers for events of first season of Overlord anime *********** After the undead of Zurrernorn raid Carne Village, Khajiit gets away, but Momon captures Clementine... Instead of squeezing her to death like in the canon timeline, Momon decides there is a much more horrifying fate awaiting her!


Zurrernorn Council Hideout in the countryside of Re-Estize Kingdom outside E-Rantel City…

Khajiit Dale Badantel nodded to the other Eleven Executives of Zurrernorn as he arrived to give his report. "With the capture of the boy, the final phase of our plan is ready to go."

"What about the adventurer Momon and his posse?" Another Executive asked.

"Foolish novices. I have sent Clementine to eliminate them, just like she eliminated all the adventurers defending the boy earlier," Khajiit dismissed off-handedly.

"I wonder…" The other Executive muttered dryly.

Abruptly, a magic visual portal emerged above the council to depict the adventurer Momon.

"What the-"

"He's found us?"

"That's impossible!" Khajiit gasped, before composing himself. "No matter! He will not be able to evade Clementine for long!"

"Clementine?" Momon scoffed. "Do you mean this weakling?" He stepped aside to show a battered, wounded blonde tied on a cross behind them.

"Wh- Wh- " Khajiit gasped.

"Leaders of this cult… Zurrernorn, as you call yourselves… I will give you 12 hours to release the boy Nfirea Bareare to my custody, or I will massacre all of you. I will be waiting in Carne Village," Momon menaced authoritatively.

The Council members were taken aback by Momon's tone, but they quickly recovered from the intimidation attempt, choosing to deride the adventurer's apparent brashness.

"You fool! Just because you defeated one of our assassins, you think you can defeat the might of Zurrernorn?!" Khajiit waved a fist at Momon.

"You and your friends will never escape our retribution!" Another Executive threatened. "Carne Village will also be razed to the ground by our undead."

"Right, your undead…" Momon dismissed. "I expected this reaction. It looks like time for a demonstration." He gestured and trio of horrendous, vile monstrosity emerged, causing all the Zurreron Executives to recoil in disgust.

"What… IS THAT?!"

"Neuronist, you and your torturers may commence!" Momon began emphatically. "But please don't take too long- we have to leave in a few hours." He turned to the Zurrernorn leaders. "Pay close heed! If you do not accept my terms, this shall be your fate!"

Neuronist Painkill and her Torturer minions advanced on the now-helpless, beaten Clementine… and got to work. Neuronist began from the girl's upper chest (making amicable small talk all the while), while one torturer started on her left arm, and the last on her right leg.

The monsters began burning through the assassin's skin, slowly scorching and peeling meticulously, bit by bit, careful not to move too quickly.

Clementine's pupils shrank to pinpricks and she writhed and screamed in agony. Being incredibly athletic and powerful, she had never had the opportunity to be seriously injured or wounded in training or combat, and certainly didn't have the pain tolerance for this.

"PLEASE! STOP! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Clementine screamed.

"I don't want anything from you," Momon said off-handedly to the tortured girl. "I'm merely setting an example and sending a message to the Zurrernorn. Your screams are rather annoying… but I guess that's what mortals do."

The scorching and flaying continued steadily. Neuronist had successfully sheared the skin off the assassin's upper chest and worked halfway down her breasts. The left Torturer had skinned Clementine's left arm and armpit, before moving toward her back. The right Torturer had cleared her right thigh and was working on her right lower leg.

After half an hour, the girl finally lapsed into merciful unconsciousness due to the relative primitive method of torture. Neuronist Painkill gestured for her minions to desist, and administered a clarity and minor healing potion to restore the girl's coherence.

As the three Nazarick creatures continued their torturer, Clementine's screams restarted, with greater intensity.

"FUUUUCKKK! SHIIT! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! STOP! I'LL BE YOUR SLAVE! ANYTHING!" Clementine writhed and thrashed senselessly, not even conscious of her body's desperate movements.

After another half-hour, the torturers had cleared away the skin of much of Clementine's abdomen, her upper back, the left leg, and her groin and ass.

"PLEASE, KILL ME!" Clementine pleaded for mercy in a ragged voice, desperate for anything to end the ruthless suffering. A mercy she did not receive.

Ignoring the girl's increasingly incoherent implorations, the torturers moved toward her lower back and right arm.

Her skin was cleared by the end of the next half hour, allowing the torturers to begin peeling her muscles and nerves.

In another hour, much of her internal organs were successfully exposed, so they set to work on these as well.

Momon was already getting rather impatient at Neuronist and chided her to pick up the pace.

After a full three and a half hours, Clementine, still in indescribable agony, and descended into spluttering and babbling, still alive, with little remaining except the bare minimum to keep her alive, like her still-active lungs, heart, and brain.

"Looks like we are done here," Momon gestured to the torture beasts. "Heed my word, Zurrernorn scum! You have eight-and-a-half hours left to comply with my demands! If I find Nfirea has been harmed in any way, all of you will also meet this fate!"

With this, the adventurer and his minions departed, leaving the barely-alive Clementine still hanging there in excruciating agony.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Irrelevant Historical Fact:

Three years ago on this day, January 3, 2016, the terrorist-sponsoring Islamist dictatorship of Iran severed diplomatic relations with the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia after Saudi Arabia executed Sheikh Nimr al-Nimr, a Shia Islamist extremist of terrorist supporter who had previously called for violence, secession, and the overthrow of the Saudi government, along with 46 other terrorists.

His brother, Mohammad al-Nimr, was also arrested by the Saudi police for his own terrorist criminal record, and two of his cousins- Miqdad and Mohammad al-Nimr, were killed in a shootout with Saudi police during a police raid on their farm after terrorist activity was spotted there.

This led many Arab nations, including the monarchies of Kuwait, UAE, Jordan, Qatar, Bahrain, but also the Djibouti, Comoros, Somalia, and others, to sever diplomatic ties with Iran.


End file.
